Making her special
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Takeru is trying to make Hikari special before her birthday by sending her gifts without giving out it was from him and asking her out. Hikari is trying to figure out whose the gift from. What about the other digidestined, what are their actions?
1. Starter

**Dislaimer: not owner of digimon**

**

* * *

**

_**Takeru's POV**_

A week before Hikari's 16th birthday, I got everything well plan on that day even her gift. This was definitely going to be great this week so each of the days I will definitely make her special. I whistled down the street to my house as I bumped myself to somebody, the person that I bumped into fell so I lend that person my hand and turns out to be Hikari.

_**Hikari's POV**_

School's out and got 2 weeks of a holiday especially my birthday will be coming up next week, this week couldn't be better. Then I bummed to somebody, I looked up to see that person was Takeru, he was lending his hand so I grabbed of his hand and hoist myself up.

_**Normal POV**_

"Sorry about that, I was in deep thought and happy." Smiled Takeru

Hikari noticed that smile and knew something is up.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Hikari, being suspicious.

"Didn't I answer just now? Besides I got some stuff to do but before I leave. Do you have any plans tonight?" asked Takeru, still smiling

_**Hikari's POV**_

Did he just ask me out? Then my heart just beats faster than normal and he still stands there smiling, waiting for my answer.

"No." I stammer

"I will pick you up at 6 then, later Kari." Smiled Takeru

Ok, that was totally freaking me out seeing Takeru smiling even though I stammer to answer his question but still kind a excited Takeru is asking me out. I felt my face warm, don't know why. O well better head home before Tai yells at me.

_Yagami's Residence_

"I'm home." I yelled

"Welcome home little sis. Mom and dad are out for a business trip, they will be back before your birthday." Replied Tai

I was just about to enter my bedroom when Tai tapped me on the shoulder then gave me a letter, chocolate and a white rose.

"From a secret admirer." Chuckled Tai

I just glare at my brother and enter my room. I take shower then get dress; I opened the letter only containing a letter while starting eating the chocolate before I had put the rose in a vase in my room. Tailmon still had her catnap.

_Light is your symbol_

_Many say you are a goddess_

_But to me, you are an angel that never loses her light_

_You are the peace keeper _

_Never lose the light you have_

Whoever wrote this must have know me well but somehow I have a feeling I know this person just need evidence.

"Whoever wrote this sure knows how to express and sure make a tasty chocolate." Snickered Tailmon

"It does taste it was made from home, you couldn't get this kind in the store." Agree Hikari

_**Takeru's POV (at home)**_

I was still smiling about the letter, the rose and the chocolates that I made by myself (That took me months just to get it perfect after I let Davis try, amazingly he doesn't feel anything must be immune to any cooking since the way eat food.) that I dropped this afternoon at the Yagami's, well not dropped exactly I sort a gave it to Tai to give it to Kari so Tai won't start being a protective brother and throw all of it in the bin without knowing it was from me.

_Flashback_

_I knocked at the door nervously hoping Hikari wasn't at home, her brother Tai opened the door and that made me more nervous._

"_Hey TK, what's up?" said Tai eyeing suspiciously_

"_Could you give this to HIkari?" I trembled in words, giving the letter, chocolate and rose to Tai_

"_Sure, no problem." Smirked Tai as he held it._

_I was just about to walk out to get away before he teased me or give me any lecture about what I did instead I just heard "I won't tell her and good luck for tonight." then the door closed. That definitely made my day._

_End flashback_

At least he didn't have that overprotective brother aura, he didn't even threaten me and definitely was a good sign to make any better, Kari accept my invitation even though she hesitated but knowing her she couldn't refuse when I put that Ishida/Takaishi smile. Well time to get ready for tonight and she will probably ask me about the gifts unless I can distract and make her forget about it until her birthday.

_**Tai's POV**_

This is really amuses me alot from this afternoon when Takeru came to drop the gifts to Hikari a week before her birthday but something tells me it's just a tip of an iceberg. O well time to call Yamato to tell him that I lost the bet and email others to meet in the park.

_In the park..._

"Here you go Yamato, guitar hero and 1000 yen." As I handed it to Yamato

"Thanks." Said Yamato

"What did you guys bet anyway?" asked Koshirou

"Around this week Takeru will give a part of his gift to Hikari before her birthday." Answered Yamato

"Ok guys the reason we are here.." Suddenly I was cut off by the girls

"Hikari and Takeru!" exclaimed the girls (Mimi, Sora, and Miyako)

I just sweatdropped, they know me to well I gotta stop being more obvious.

"And you want us to spy on them and see how it goes for tonight's date." Said Mimi

"Then you want us to make a special birthday gift from all us for Hikari involving Takeru but he should not know." Added Miyako

"As well do something memorable for them." Added again by Daisuke and Ken

That does it, next time I'm going to shut up never do this again and let the others figure it out. What I was going to tell them, they just say it. O well time for me to go since my purpose has been exposed. But before I leave somebody or 2 people tackled me with my facing the ground really hard and lost my conscious.

_**Miyako's POV**_

"You are not going anyway. We are going to plan something and you are going to help us out." I grin to Taichi's dismay

"Uhh Miyako, let's just wait until Taichi gets his conscious back." Said Joe as he tackled Taichi previously with Yamato.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We kind a tackled him to hard making him lose his conscious." Answered Yamato

Remind myself never let the boys tackled Taichi, o well better get ready then for tonight.

"Operation: spy date is a go!" yelled me

Everybody (Sora, Mimi, Iori, Yamato, Joe, Koshiro, Ken & Daisuke) just sweatdrop at my yelling.

_**Normal POV**_

_Takashi's Residence_

It was 5.15 pm, Takeru was just getting ready to pick up Hikari.

"Are you ready?" asked Patamon

"I am, hop in Patamon since my mum will be back tomorrow morning and I don't want you to be alone tonight." Said Takeru

Patamon hopped in to his partner's bag pack, Takeru locked his apartment's door and started headed to Yagami's.

_Yagami's Residence_

"Come on Tailmon, in you go." Said Hikari

"It's better going with you then here with your big brother." Said Tailmon

Tailmon hopped in to her partner's bag pack. Hikari went out of her room to find her brother missing.

_He must went out _thought Hikari

Suddenly Hikari heard a knocked on the door, she hurried to the door to find a dashing Takeru with a picnic basket, blanket, bag pack and a white rose. She eyed on the white rose, it's similar to the one that she received today.

"So are you ready? I even bought Patamon to play with Tailmon and we are going to the park." Said Takeru pointing the winged digimon in his bag pack.

"We are." Smiled Hikari, pointing her feline friend in her bag pack

"Oh by the way Hikari, you look rather stunning." Complimented Takeru, handing her the white rose

Hikari's face started transformed to crimson, Takeru smiled at her blushing. Takeru took her hand and led her to the park. Unknown to them, the digidestined were spying on their date.

_The trip.._

The digidestined were split into groups.

**Doctor Kendo = Joe and Iori**

**Computer Genius = Miyako and Ken**

**Music Shopper = Yamato and Mimi**

**Sport Stars = Sora and Taichi**

**Goggle Brain = Daisuke and Koshirou**

Via Terminal

**Computer Genius: who have visual on them?**

**Goggle Brain: we have them on visual.**

**Computer Genius: follow them and see where they are going then report**

Daisuke and Koshirou followed Takeru and Hikari quietly since not many people were on the street.

"This should be interesting." Grin Daisuke

"Remember we are just tracking them and don't forget Amy." Sweatdrop Koshirou

Daisuke ran quietly with Koshirou trailing him behind, Koshirou didn't notice about a banana skin by then it was too late as he ski and collide with Daisuke, passed Takeru and Hikari swiftly and dived to a fountain.

"Was that Daisuke and Izzy?" asked Hikari

"Don't know." Confused Takeru

They both shrugged and continue their walk.

**Computer Genius: report Goggle Brain**

**-no reply-**

"No reply?" confused Miyako

"Maybe we lost them?" said Ken

**Computer Genius: Music Shopper, do you have them on your sight?**

**Music Shopper: we don't have them and we might have a problem.**

**Computer Genius: what do you mean?**

**-no reply-**

"What's up with no reply!" frustrated Miyako

"They must be in pursuit by their fans." Chuckled Ken

So how right Ken is bout Mimi and Yamato being chased by their fans.

"I told you to wear your disguise!" exclaimed Yamato

"How am I suppose to know they would be active this late?" yelled Mimi

**Sport Stars: we got them on visual, they are in the park**

**Computer Genius: roger that, we on our way**

**Doctor Kendo: sorry guys we can't, I (Joe) gotta go home to study and Cody has Kendo with his grandpa at 8. Just fill us in tomorrow**

**Computer Genius: Ok. Sport Stars, meet you guys in the park.**

_In the park..._

Ken and Miyako met Sora and Taichi in front of the gate and proceed their operation. Takeru was setting up the blanket and food, Hikari was star gazing while Tailmon and Patamon were playing tag since there most people were near the lake while they on the hill. Takeru and Hikari had a dinner and a chat about their old times.

"I remember how Daisuke was hanging from a tree in the forest." Giggled Hikari

"It took us hours to look for him." Laughed Takeru

Below the hills Miyako was spying on them with a binocular with Ken while Sora and Tai were having a friendly match in tennis.

"Ken, let's try to get a closer look what are they doing." Whisper Miyako

Ken nodded; he accidentally tripped over a boulder which he didn't see since it was pretty dark with a yelp. When Miyako turned to face Ken, their lips met and fell on the ground. Both of them just got their first kiss, they quickly back away from each other, blushing madly.

"Any second now." Said Takeru

"What is TK?" asked Hikari

Suddenly a sound of fireworks answered for her, many fireworks were launch and exploded with different color and sizes that brighten the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Awed Hikari

"It sure is." Said Takeru as he stare not to the fireworks but to the brunette next to him

_**Takeru's POV**_

That totally went well for a start but somehow I can't shake a feeling that somebody are watching us, must be my imagination. Anyhow I managed to get Hikari to enjoy tonight's date, now for tomorrow's date.

"Takeru?" called Hikari

"Yes?" replied me

"Are you free tomorrow?" stammered Hikari

She probably asked me to accompany her shopping to get her birthday party ready for next week.

"Yes." Replied me

"Will you accompany me shopping for my party next week?" asked Hikari as her face started to become red

Bingo

"Sure, anything for you my sweet angel." Smiled me

Wait, did I just say my sweet angel? O well too late for that. I hope she hadn't notice it.

_**Hikari's POV**_

Did he just called me his sweet angel? I saw his blush not long after he realize what he said to me. My face became warm and my heart starts to beat fast. What's wrong with me? Well at least I have somebody accompanying me to buy for my birthday party, knowing my brother he would totally be sleeping in till noon.

"Tomorrow at 9?" i stammer, I have been stammering lately in front of him

"Sure." He answered

_**Normal POV**_

Takeru and Hikari stayed up in the hill with their digimon partners admiring the fireworks then star gazing when the fireworks finally ended. As for the digidestined, their operation wasn't failure and success with the obstacles. Ken and Miyako were just too shy to speak after their little incident. Joe got home to study for his tomorrow's exam while Iori was practicing Kendo with his grandpa. Taichi and Sora were still playing tennis. Yamato and Mimi still running for their lives from their fans. Daisuke and Koshirou were sent to the hospital when Jun saw them in the fountain on her way home, apparently Daisuke broke his left foot while Koshirou broke his right arm.

* * *

Next chapter coming up...

Happy independence day!

* * *

***note: it was July 4 so the fireworks was an idea**

**Review plz... Comment about it too...**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: don't own digimon**

**Sorry for the late update...**

**Too many things to do for school, will try to update if have any free time as well for the other story 'Advanced Planning'**

**

* * *

**

The next day the digidestined that were doing the operation last night all met in hospital once they heard from Jun that Daisuke and Koshirou broke their bones when they called to Daisuke's house hold.

"So what happened last night?" asked Joe

Ken and Miyako started to blush madly, recalling last night incidents so not much explanation from them.

"They just have normal date, nothing too fancy but we kind a lost interest so me and Sora have a friendly match in tennis." Answered Tai

"We were chased by our fans by chance caught Mimi without her disguise when we crossed them in Odaiba Square." Said Yamato

Mimi was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a skirt, wearing glasses as for Yamato since his usual disguise had been compromise and had to wear his baseball uniform from his university.

"I didn't know they would recognize me that night." Countered Mimi

Joe was still looking for any explanation but so far he could only see different expression even Iori was confuse what was going on.

"Daisuke, Koshirou, is there anything you want to add?"asked Joe

"Yea, next time pair me up with somebody else besides the brainiac next to me. The last thing I need is another accident." Complained Daisuke

Koshirou stood up from his bed, heading to Daisuke's bed.

"Just shut up." Koshirou irritated as he kicked the goggle's bed.

The bed collapsed along with Daisuke, everybody just stayed silent and Koshirou sweatdrop.

"Koshirou, do me a favour?" asked Daisuke

"What would that be?" replied Koshirou still sweatdrop for what happen

"Keep your distance from me for a while until I say so." Said Daisuke before passing out

Koshirou put his distance from Daisuke for now, others just laughed at the two but they quickly stopped after realizing Daisuke's condition. Tai ran out to find a nurse and explained what happened; the nurse quickly patched Daisuke up. The others gawked at his condition, instead seeing his left foot bandaged; his right foot and neck were bandaged too. They all laughed and Daisuke just moaned at his predicament but at least the computer freak is doing him a favour.

"Let's go shopping!" squealed Mimi

Suddenly the room became quiet, Daisuke and Koshirou smile at their friend's dismay.

_At the same time..._

_Yagami's residence..._

"Tailmon, do you know where I put my shopping list?" asked Hikari as she was looking it in her room

"Did you say something Hikari?" yawned Tailmon

Hikari was seriously looking for her shopping list for the party next week since her parents believed she's old enough to set up her own party and left her some money, so now she's looking for the shopping list before she would leave to TK's place or he would just come over, either way she must look for her shopping list.

_Takashi's residence..._

"Come on Patamon." Convincing his partner to come along

"I rather be here alone then going shopping, besides there's food and drinks that could last me until you comeback." Said Patamon

"Well not anymore since I use it all up for last night's picnic." Replied Takeru

Patamon was disappointed, he really didn't want to come along and bother his partner and Hikari in their 'shopping' but like his partner said, he had to come rather he likes it or not.

_**Hikari's POV**_

I still can't find my shopping list and I can't ask my brother since he left without leaving a note, seriously I'm starting to think that he is keeping a secret from me and Tailmon still having her catnap. Why do I like cats?

"They are so cute especially the eyes where you can't resist." Tailmon answered while her eyes were still shut.

"But you are a special cat from a different world." I sigh

Then I heard the door rang, I rushed to the door to find Takeru at the door.

"Ready?" asked Takeru

"Not yet, I'm looking for the list." I told him and I can see his smirk start to appear.

"Well then, I might as well help you out to look for it since Tailmon is probably having her cat nap." He chuckled with his smirk.

_**Tailmon's POV**_

I heard flapping wings approaching me, I was still yawning but I figured must be Patamon since today Takeru will be accompanying Hikari for shopping.

"Hey Tailmon." Said Patamon

"What are Takeru and Hikari doing?" asked Tailmon

"They are still looking for the shopping list." Sweatdropped Patamon

"Wake me up when they already done looking for it." Ordered Tailmon

_**Normal POV**_

Hikari was still looking for t he list, as for Takeru he sat looking at his friend still rummaging her room to find the list which he thought was really ridiculous just because the list is missing doesn't mean anything she could just remember when passing the shops or items she needed but then again she is always trying to make it perfect. Then he heard a yelp and a crash, when he looked up he saw that books were scattered and Hikari was rubbing her head.

"You know Hikari, I will just drag you now, with or without the list." Said Takeru as he grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her out.

After realizing what he forgot, he went back grab the two digimon that were sleeping in his arms.

_Odaiba Square..._

_Patamon is lucky he can move a bit in the bag, as for Tailmon she is been carried around by Hikari like a doll since her partner like cute things but this is kind an embarrassing. _Thought Tailmon

_I wish I was in Tailmon's position. _Thought Patamon

The pair just walked around passing shops to refresh Hikari's memory what she needed to buy since she lost the list. Takeru was still planning for the next date since it's only 6 days left before Hikari's birthday, so deep in his thought till he bumped to somebody and fell.

_**Yamato's POV**_

Sweet I was able to sneak out without Mimi noticing me and I don't have to bring her shopping bags. Then I fell down on my bottom, when I looked up to see who I bumped to, turns out to be my brother Takeru and Hikari. I'm going to ask him when we get home.

"Yamato!"

I point my head to the voice and knew that voice belong to Mimi and her loud mouth, because of that I saw a mob of fan girls heading towards me. Note to self keep a distance from Mimi or at least hide away from her, she attracts a lot of attention for young individual. Time to run!

_**Mimi's POV**_

Oops. I forgot to keep my mouth quiet and never mention Yamato's name in public. O well too late for that since he is already running like a mad man or either that it could be much worse.

"Mimi, you should not have shout Yamato's name and look now he have to run for his life especially getting a new disguise." Scolded Joe

"Hi Kari. Hi Takeru." Greeted me to Kari and TK

_**Normal POV**_

Everybody turned their direction to the pair especially looking at Tailmon held near to Kari's chest.

"Hey sis and T.K, what's up?" greeted Tai

"Just shopping for the party." Answered Hikari

An idea just spark for Taichi and Sora, a smile appeared on the two's face. The digidestined look at the pair, they knew what it means especially Hikari and Takeru since the incident in their school about them being humiliated in front of their friends. Hikari stepped back but Sora already held her wrist before, Tailmon was confused. Takeru high tail with Patamon bouncing in his bag pack, not about 2 meters Taichi already grabbed him by his bagpack.

"We better get moving then." Said Mimi

"Hey everybody, is that Mimi Tachikawa, Ishida's girlfriend?" exclaimed Taichi

"Look girls, its Ken and his girlfriend Yolei." Taunted Sora

Mimi's face became paled and that goes double for the Ken and Yolei as their fans were coming at them in full throttle, they ran as fast as they could leaving Iori and Joe with Tai, Sora, Hkari and Takeru.

"Why did you guys do that?" asked Joe

"Joe aren't you going to be late to drop Iori off for his kendo practice?" reminded Sora

"Oh my gosh! You are right! Come on Iori before you are late." Panicked Joe

Joe grabbed Iori's hand and pulled him, which leaves Taichi and Sora's victim with the masters. Hikari and Takeru were scared to ask why they did that to the others with the smile still plastering to their face and not letting them go.

"Don't worry sis, I could ask the others when we are done with you two for your date." Said Taichi with his smile.

"Date?" shocked Hikari

In the middle of the conversation, Takeru was still thinking what Taichi and Sora could do and somehow they are planning to change the date that he was trying to make after this grocery session. He could slip of his bag but then again Taichi could grab his arm and he couldn't leave Patamon behind. Suddenly he felt his arm was pulled, he looked up seeing a smile Taichi and Sora but this time a twinkle in their eyes.

_**Takeru's POV**_

Those twinkles in their eyes just send a chill down to my spine especially draining all the color of my face because I can feel it, this could end up badly or not, depending the situation that is. I'm really afraid what they might do especially what they did during April first for the fifth time (every year) in our school.

_Flashback..._

"_Everybody takes cover!" said Daisuke_

_At first, I was kind a confused why did Daisuke told us that, then I remembered._

"_Kari, what day is it today?" I asked in a worry tone._

"_April 1, why you asked?" confused Hikari until she realized what day was it._

_Everybody in their class takes cover, some went under the table and some hid in the cupboards (including me and Kari) where the books were stored even the teacher ran to the safety of the teacher's lounge. This was really getting scary; some of us were embarrass until now for those became the victim. The room was quiet, just only hearing Hikari's sound breathing until I realize she was really closed suddenly my face started to heat up. _

"_Waaaaaaa!"_

_That was Daisuke's scream, they must got him but we still didn't move besides that no more sounds not even the sound of breathing. This is totally freaky; Hikari was holding her breath until we heard a click._

"_What was that?" asked Kari_

_I stick my ear to the closet's door to hear what was going out there but before the closet fell on the other side along with me and Kari. I can totally felt that face getting warmer and my body all stiff with Kari's contact. The closet just keeps shaking and we couldn't open the door, apparently somebody locks it from the outside and we can hear a lot of sounds then..._

_End of flashback..._

I totally forgot what happen next since it was something that made me to forget since it was really embarrassed but everybody remembered, sadly I and Kari don't remember.

_**Taichi's POV**_

This should be interesting for their date but not for today's date but later when it's Kari's birthday in another 6 days. I won't tell my sister about the surprise but I will tell Takeru only since I know he is planning something for her especially on her birthday. Anyway after that trick I did to him and my sister with Sora, he would probably totally afraid of us since then.

_Flashback..._

"_So who is going to be our victim this year Sor?"_

"_What about the younger digidestined class?" asked Sora_

"_Sure"_

_We walked through the hall, students even teachers were afraid of us since this is April first. We stopped at where the younger digidestined(Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari) were, when we entered their class, it was totally empty but we did saw a bunch of cupboards shaking except one of them is shaking than the others, must be Daisuke. Why bother? Then again, teasing Daisuke is fun. Sora and I approached the shaking closet, when we opened the closet Daisuke screamed like a girl and luckily Sora has a camera to video that. We always get Daisuke in any situation that he is always in. Now have to find my sister and Takeru, figuring those two would always stick together. _

"_Hey Tai, I think that closet is where Takeru and Hikari are hiding since they always are known to be the sneakiest and quiet among the group." Said Sora as she pointed to the big closet._

"_How predictable."_

_We asked some students to help us by offering them that we won't prank them for an entire year, so we locked the closet then we moved the cupboard to..._

My flashback was interrupted by Sora who called me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Care for a little shopping?" she asked with the smile on her face.

* * *

**Hit the review button or send anything...**


End file.
